1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a developing device and an image forming apparatus using it.
2. Related Art
In an image forming apparatus utilizing electrophotography, an electrostatic recording scheme, and the like, an image forming apparatus, such as a printer, a copier, and a facsimile, employs a developing device that develops an electrostatic latent image made on an image carrier, such as a photosensitive element, by means of a powdery developing agent. Recently present as the developing device is a developing device that adopts a so-called trickle technique for performing development by use of a developing agent containing toner and a carrier and discharging an excessive developing agent while replenishing the developing agent with toner and a carrier, to thus attempt an increase in the life of a developing agent, and the like. As a result of adoption of the trickle technique, an excessive developing agent discharged out of the developing device is conveyed by a recovery means and collected in a recovery container.